A Change Of Occupation
by Potters Love Redheads
Summary: A small one shot in a period of Harry's life where he has to make choices.


So this is a small one shot that I wrote. To all my followers don't worry I haven't forgot about my story the Jealousy of Ron Weasley. There will be an update next week.

Please Enjoy.

**Ginny was going to kill him.**

He looked across to see Ron, his best mate giving him a look that said 'rather you then me'. Every year at Christmas certain members of the aurors were meant to stay at the ministry, it would usually be those that had no family or children, but he, in all his wisdom and glory had abolished that as soon as he had become head Auror. So now they drew lots to see who would stay, unfortunately for him he had been one of those picked. He wouldn't complain, but Ginny would see it a bit differently, they hadn't spent a Christmas apart since the time when they were on the horcrux hunt. It was supposed to be a special Christmas, with all the kids at Hogwarts for the holiday they could have a nice quiet day. Of course, Potter plans always go awry, he thought. After 20 years in the force, 14 of those as head Auror, he was beginning to think of other things he wanted to do, like spending more time with his wife and family.

He sat back heavily in his chair, Ron gave him a small smile.

"Guess it's your turn to guard the fort this year, Ginny is not going to be happy." He groaned, putting his face in his hands. "She's been going on about it for weeks, how you two are going to be alone for the first Christmas in years." He nodded.

"That was the plan, with all the kids being in their last three years at Hogwarts they all decided to stay, leaving me and Ginny to celebrate Christmas alone. I guess my own ideas finally come to bite me on the ass." Ron nodded.

"Is that unusual? I mean come on, we've had a good run in the last few years, and something had to go wrong at some point." He nodded. "Look, I know I don't work here anymore but if you want I can keep an eye on things, the sooner you tell her the sooner she'll cool down. She's not one for being happy at changing plans, though nowhere near as bad as Hermione," Ron finished.

He nodded in agreement, Ron had retired from the Aurors the same time as Neville had, both had only joined to ensure that their future was safe. Once all the death eaters had been caught, Neville had left to be Professor Sprout's assistant, whilst Ron worked in Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. He nodded his thanks to Ron as he made for the fireplace, being head Auror did have its perks, such as having a personal fireplace.

"Potter Pride." He spoke throwing the floo powder into the flames. Years of practice had gotten him used to the spinning and he stepped out into his home, brushing the soot off him.

"Ginny?" he called out. She appeared out of the kitchen, wearing her cooking apron over jeans and an emerald t-shirt. Even though she was in her forties she still looked to be in her late twenties. Even though she hadn't played quidditch since getting pregnant with James she still exercised daily, as did he, as head Auror he still needed to be fit. He had tried to get Ron to exercise too, but to no avail. He gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. When they broke apart she smiled.

"Your home early, nothing much going on at the office?" she asked. He shook his head.

"Unfortunately not, Ginny, I have to work Christmas Day," he blurted out. He waited for her to respond, expecting her to rant at him. Instead she gave him a hug.

"Did you really think that I was going to get at mad at you?" she asked. He nodded.

"Ron mentioned that you had made plans, that you wouldn't be happy about changing them." She shook her head.

"When you told me that you changed the way that staff were picked over the Christmas period, I prepared myself for that time when at you would get called in, and every year I was happy that it never happened. I guess I figured that luck doesn't always work for us." He smiled and gave her another small kiss.

"Thank you for understanding, I am sorry to mess up anything you had planned. I will make it up to you though. I promise." They held each other in a hug for a few more moments before moving over to the sofa. "So you been up to much today?" he asked. Ginny shook her head.

"Not really, I popped by Hogwarts this morning, Neville says hi by the way. I went to have some tea with Minerva. She's getting a bit stressed with everything that she's doing. She gave up teaching transfiguration this year, said she couldn't manage it anymore." He nodded.

"Well Dumbledore stopped teaching at about 100, so wither her being 90 it must be taking its toll on her. I thought she would have retired by now in all honesty."

"She did mention it, but she said she wasn't quite ready yet, she wants to wait a few more years. Talking about Minerva, she actually wants you to go over there, she was going to send an owl but I told her I'd give you the message."

"Any idea why?" She shook her head. "Hmm, I wonder if she's free now. I've got Ron covering for me at the moment." He got up quickly and threw some floo powder into the fire.

"Hogwarts, Headmistress's Office," he said, before sticking his head in the flames.

"Mr Potter," a voice came from above him. He smiled as he saw his old transfiguration teacher giving him a stern look, before smiling at him. "I assume that Ginny told you the message." He nodded.

"I wanted to know if you were free now, I've got Ron covering for me back at the office so I can spend some time speaking to my favourite teacher." Minerva laughed.

"You were always my favourite student Harry. Yes I'm free for the remainder of the afternoon so come on through."

**Five Years Later**

The first years had just been sorted and all the students were looking expectedly at the head table, where the head of the school usually sat. Although this time the seat was unusually empty. Professor Longbottom stood up, quelling the small amount of whispering that had broken out.

"I am sure you are all wondering where Headmistress McGonagall is." Heads were nodding in agreement with the statement. "Well I am afraid to say that she has chosen to retire, she has taught here for many years and her presence shall be missed. Now when she announced she was retiring she wanted to make sure that the school was left in capable hands. I automatically said no thanks, I'm much better with plants than with paperwork." This caused the students and some of the staff to laugh. "There was only really one choice and I am glad to say that after much persuasion, we finally got him to accept. Please welcome your new headmaster Professor Potter."

He took the invisibility charm of himself as Neville said his name and blushed as the hall rang out with applause. He waited a few minutes for the clapping to die down before starting to speak.

"Thank you, all of you for accepting me as your headmaster. I must say that I was as surprised as you were when Professor McGonagall said that she wanted me take over from her. I said to her I had no idea what to do. That was when she told me that she had been teaching me what to do ever since I started teaching here, five years ago. Everyone except me knew of course." He saw smirks on the faces of the staff members. "I came here as a student, and as most of you will have heard my life was never quiet. I have sent my children here, and I have taught here. Hogwarts is and will always be my home, just as it is home to each and every one of you. Now I believe that is enough chatter for now, I am sure that after such a long journey you are ready to dig into the delightful feast that has been prepared for you. I have just four words to say to you.

Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!"

The End


End file.
